Besoin de lui
by FlorineB21
Summary: Après avoir vu Peeta, prisonnier du Capitole se faire tabassé à l'écran, Katniss a une conversation quelque peu houleuse avec son meilleur ami. Missing moment MOCKINGJAY. OS. EVERLARK évidemment ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !


Besoin de lui

Je sortis en vitesse de la salle où je venais d'assister à la violence de Snow contre Peeta, à l'écran. Du sang. Le sang de Peeta était la dernière chose que j'avais vu avant que l'écran ne devienne noir.

Des larmes de désespoir coulaient sur mes joues, et je voulus courir pour rejoindre ma cachette quand une main agrippa mon poignet, fermement.

« Katniss ! »

Gale se planta là, devant moi, tenant toujours mon bras. Sa prise devenait douloureuse. Je pouvais lire de la colère dans ses yeux. Il haussa le ton.

« Katniss, il est vivant ! C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

La colère me submergea encore plus et je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui mettre une gifle.

« Vivant ? Vivant ? On a pas dû voir les mêmes images il y a deux minutes alors. A ton avis, que sont-ils entrain de lui faire là, maintenant ? Ecoute, moi je vais te le dire : ils le battent à mort, parce-qu'il a encore voulu m'aider, me prévenir, me protéger. Encore. Et il fait tout ça pour moi. »

Mes larmes redoublèrent. Gale détendit son emprise sur mon bras et me regarda dans les yeux.

« C'était le plan depuis le début. Qu'on te ramène, toi, vivante, de l'arène. »

« Et à quel prix, hein ? Pour que j'ai la mort de Peeta sur la conscience ? »

Je criai à présent. Ce n'était plus de la haine que je ressentais, mais quelque-chose de plus fort. De la haine. Une haine profonde contre Coin, contre toute son équipe soit disant bienveillante, et même contre Gale. J'aurais souhaité qu'Haymitch soit là, à la place de mon meilleur ami, à me réconforter. Car seul lui comprenait ce que je ressentais vraiment à cet instant. Car lui aussi aimait Peeta, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait pour le sauver de l'arène.

« Pense à ta mission. A la délivrance que tu peux apporter aux districts. A la vie que tu pourrais offrir aux futures générations. Tu es le geai moqueur, Katniss. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Ces dernières paroles furent de trop. Ma main libre se leva en direction de la joue de Gale mais celui-ci l'arrêta avec force dans son élan.

Il s'écria :

« Je ne te comprends pas, Katniss ! »

Je me dégageai de son emprise une bonne fois pour toute et lui répondit d'un ton plus calme alors que mes sanglots ne cessaient pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? »

Il voulut caresser mes cheveux mais je m'éloignai de lui, souhaitant partir.

Il murmura :

« Je pensais que c'était du cinéma. »

« Tu penses que c'est un montage ? Que la scène de violence, le sang sont montés de toute pièce ? »

« Je ne parle pas de ça.. »

« Alors, dis-moi, de quoi parles-tu Gale ? »

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que je compris où il voulait en venir. Il haussa la voix.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas, Katniss. Ces baisers lors des jeux, lors de la tournée de la victoire, dans l'arène devant les caméras.. Ton inquiétude pour lui.. »

« Tu me crois vraiment si inhumaine au point de ne rien ressentir quand on fait du mal à quelqu'un que.. »

Les mots ne purent sortir de ma bouche. Je n'étais pas prête à ça. Je ne voulais plus me disputer avec Gale. Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir constamment me justifier auprès de lui.

« Que quoi ? Katniss, dis le fond de ta pensée. S'il te plait. »

« Non. Laisse tomber. »

« Non ! Je refuse que tu te défiles encore ! »

Encore une fois, je voulus partir mais il me retint par le bras.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Gale. »

« Je ne peux pas comprendre quoi ? »

La fureur me traversa le corps. Peu importe ceux qui regardait la scène, j'hurlais à présent :

« Quelque-chose de fort s'est créé entre Peeta et moi. Nous avons traversé beaucoup, beaucoup de choses ensemble. Il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Et de toutes les manières que l'on peut sauver quelqu'un ! »

« Alors il faut faire ses preuves pour mériter ton attention, ton amour ? C'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Laisse tomber Gale. Décidement, tu ne comprends vraiment pas. Laisse-moi tranquille un moment, s'il te plait. »

Je lui tournai le dos pour aller en direction de la sortie. Sa voix m'arreta.

« Si j'ai compris. Tu l'aimes. C'est ça, le truc. Tu es amoureuse de lui. »

Je ne voulus pas me retourner. Les larmes sur mes joues redoublèrent d'intensité. Alors, je murmurai assez fort pour qu'il m'entende :

« J'ai besoin de lui. »

Je courus ensuite en direction de ma chambre, puis m'effondrai sur lit. Prim me rejoignit et me serra contre elle, sans un mot, voulant apaiser la peine qui me submergeait.

Je dormis une bonne partie de l'apres-midi et me réveillai en sursaut. Ma montre affichait 18h12. Une réunion était prévue dans 3 minutes.

Je ne voulais pas y aller mais j'avais des choses à dire. C'est pour cela que je m'y rendis, le pas lourd.

Quand j'ouvris la porte tout le monde était déjà là, autour de la grande table ovale. Coin, l'équipe de tournage, Plutarch, Beetee, Finnick, Haymitch et Gale. Ce dernier me regardait en coin, ne voulant pas croiser mon regard mais je m'installai tout de même en face de lui.

Coin prit la parole sans attendre :

« Bien. Nous pouvons commencer. Les images que nous avons vues ce matin, et le message du garçon.. »

« Le garçon a un prénom. Il s'appelle Peeta. Mais je pense que vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas Madame Coin ? »

Elle me regarda d'un air hautain, presque méprisant. Je l'avais interrompu, et apparemment, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais qu'importe. Elle préféra ne pas relever ma remarque et continua :

« Nous devons nous préparer à une éventuelle attaque du Capitole. Nous sommes armés contre toutes sortes d'engins destructeurs. Nous sommes en sécurité. Une fois la crise passée, nous reprendrons la propagande de la rébellion. Le Capitole doit savoir que le Geai Moqueur est prêt à tout. Et surtout à se rebeller envers et contre tous. Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ? »

Je sentais son regard fixé sur moi. Je déclarai alors :

« J'aimerais poser quelques conditions. »

Coin soupira longuement, pris le temps de s'asseoir, lassée.

« Lesquelles, Geai Moqueur ? »

Je me redressai sur ma chaise, regardai Gale avec défi, et répondit :

« Je veux qu'on envoie une équipe au Capitole, voir ce qu'il en est de la santé de Peeta. Je veux y aller. Et si.. si ça va, je veux qu'on le ramène. Sain et sauf. Sans cela, vous n'aurez rien de ma part. »

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que je quittai la pièce, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'on me le ramène vivant, et près de moi. Mon ange gardien.


End file.
